User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S6 Ep. 8 (Results
Welcome ladies. For this challenge...no one is safe. You all represent the tops and bottoms of the challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Alyssa Hunter Nicholas: You and Aquaria looked STUNNING! I love the creativity and concept and I liked that you didn't automatically go for the same color thing. The headpiece work really well in your favor and it just makes it so much better. I just wish I got to see more of your look, but other than that, another great job from you! Thorgy: Oh sis you have been killing it week after week. You really stepped it up and I'm so glad that you stayed. You and Aquaria have one of the most cohesive looks in the group. You both look lovely and you are becoming a front runner in this competition. The only thing I can nitpick here is that I wish your look showed more of the outfit. Next up...Bebe Zahara Benet Nicholas: I think you had look great, but my major problem is the fact that the only thing cohesive about it all was the color. I would've like to see a lot more resemblance and tonight just wasn't your night. A lot of queens went down the same path as you and since the competition is so close, you were just outshined tonight. Thorgy: Now I know you were somewhat limited in terms of looks to pick from since Viper basically only has the looks that she used on the season and I can understand, but I'm not sure this reaches the bar that other queens set. You look gorgeous on your own but the similarity is just that its pink. The skirt and the color is wat matches, but not much else. I think your saving grace here is that you look fucking amazing despite a little bit of disconnect between the outfits. Next up...Eureka O'Hara Nicholas: You and Bebe are kind of in the same boat, BUT you were more cohesive with Thorgy than she was with Viper. I was actually quite surprised with the similarity in your looks because I knew Thorgy would be hard to do, but you really surprised me. Other than that, your look isn't really exciting, but out of all the queens who went with the same concept as you, you were the most cohesive so good job! Thorgy: You got me sis! So when this challenge was going on I was also kinda looking to see what looks you could use for me. I wasn't sure what you would do but this is nice. You look really good and the similarities are there, however, it's not a super exciting look. The similarities really do matter in this challenge and you match so well and you also outsold Thorgy so that is also a plus. Next up...Evah Destruction Nicholas: I really admire your creativity, but I'm sorry it's not really working for me. I understand the concept but it doesn't really work for this challenge. Your look was more a reference to Nicki's song than it was to Nicki's actual look and although it was creative at this point in the competition, you were just outshone. I was actually expecting you to do quite well, but this is just slightly disappointing. Thorgy: You haven't exactly been know as a look queen this season, and tonight is no different. Even though you went for the Chun-Li thing, your look is more based on the actual Chun-Li from the game and you don't really share any resemblance to Nicki. I appreciate the reference but it doesn't do it for me. Next up...Rihanna Nicholas: You hand Rihanna had the best looks hands down. Rihanna you absolutely outsold and I loved everything you did. The gown was just absolutely stunning. My only issue is your similarities and cohesiveness. Apart from the color and the pattern, there wasn't much cohesiveness, but you still looked amazing regardless. You had one of my favorite looks tonight, well done! Thorgy: Girl, tonight you look GORGEOUS. Your look and Kim's look are probably my favorite tonight. The patterns and color of the dress match perfectly, and I love it so much. The issue is that aside from that, the dresses are not similar at all. They are completely different shapes. Contrast isn't a bad thing, but it might be too much. You've been on an upward trajectory these last couple of rounds and I'm so glad to see you here. Last up...Serena Chacha Nicholas: You and Aja look really cohesive, but you didn't look amazing. I wasn't really gagged by the 2 looks and at this stage in the competition, you just fell to the bottom of the back. You started off this competition so well, but everything has just been downhill from there. I really want you to step it up! Thorgy: The resemblance is there,. Black outfit with blonde hair. Its fairly good in terms of matching, but the outfits themselves aren't that exciting. You don't look that great tonight if I'm being honest, I think Aja looks better in this pair. It isn't terrible but compared to everyone else, this falls to the bottom half of the group tonight. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Eureka O'Hara You and Thorgy looked good and were Thorgeous. You're safe. Evah Destruction Your Chun-Li reference was a Bum-Li... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Alyssa Hunter Tonight was the dawning of the age of Alyssa Hunter, Rihanna Your Kim Chi makeover was, fantathic. Rihanna... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in next week's challenge. Alyssa Hunter... You're safe. Serena Chacha Your Aja look needed a lot more than a perfume to level it up. I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Bebe Zahara Benet Although you and Viper looked pretty in pink, you weren't cohesive for the challenge. You're safe. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Beautiful In Blue. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Category:Blog posts